


In the dark

by InkedWings



Series: Undercover [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Cheesy, Clumsy Rin, Clumsy Yukio, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Intentions, Hurt/Comfort, I need to organize these tags better, Initially they don’t dislike each other until they start noticing each other’s antics, Lies, M/M, Mephisto likes stirring up trouble, Rin and Yukio are not related, Rin being too cute, Rin is a dork, Rin is shy, Rin loves Yukio, Rin loves to spoil Yukio, Rin runs a bakery, Rin was never told about his demon heritage, Romance, Violence, Yukio being a stubborn ass, Yukio is dorky, Yukio is possessive, Yukio is protective, Yukio is working as a new FBI agent, Yukio loves Rin, Yukio loves to out-spoil Rin, Yukio wants to strangle Mephisto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedWings/pseuds/InkedWings
Summary: Forced out of his usual routines and responsibilities as a professor and student at the school, Yukio comes face to face with his greatest enemy yet; Boredom. Utter and complete boredom.The FBI had threatened to shut the school program down due to the large amount of damage that was done to the neighbouring cities from unnatural power, and they were not afraid to use government forces to do so.So, here Yukio was, forced to disguise himself as a new flower shop and bookstore owner in order to identify the suspected demon. But in the meantime, Yukio is perfectly happy visiting the cute boy who owns the bakery across from his shop.





	In the dark

Yukio groaned as he sat up, the bones in his stiff back popping and loosening up, he yawned tiredly while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around before reaching for his glasses on the side table, the fuzzy details of the room becoming sharp as they were brought into focus. He sighed as walked over to his dresser, grabbing a tie, along with his dress shirt and dress pants he usually wore. After getting himself put together and brushing out his hair, he pulled on his trench coat and boots before leaving the room. As soon as he locked the door to his room, someone in a far too cheerful voice caught his attention. “Ah, Mr Okumura! What a surprise to see you on your way out on this fine morning we’re having.” Mephisto Pheles, the rather clownish demon and board director of the True Cross Academy had greeted him cheerily, making Yukio wish he was still in bed. “Hello Sir Pheles, I am pleased to see you, but I must be heading out. I need to write today’s lessons on the board for the class.” Yukio tried to excuse himself quickly, but Mephisto was hearing none of it.

“Ah yes, yes! I do know that to be true, however! I have a special task for you.” Mephisto grinned wickedly as he fell into pace with Yukio, who had started walking away at the mention of a new task. “As per requested by the head of the Council, you are to take on the role of a bookstore owner/florist in town square to spy on a possible demon target.” Mephisto explained, making Yukio stop mid-step and whip around to glare at the demon. “And who said I agreed to this assignment?!” Yukio snapped, only succeeding in making the demon chuckle to Yukio’s frustration. “Why, only the most convincing, and powerful mind you, group of humans! The FBI!” Mephisto grinned sinisterly. “What could they possibly want with me? I’m a simple teacher and student here at the Academy.” Yukio said, completely taken back by what the demon had told him. “Well, you are the best candidate the Vatican has to offer! You are very familiar with every tier of demon that could ever exist, you can handle firearms and shoot a target at point blank and you know the area well.” Mephisto listed off every reason Yukio could not say no, not that it was an option for him in the first place anyways. “And besides, you need an excuse to get out and live a little, you are but a mere 16 years of age, are you not?” Mephisto grinned as he patted Yukio on the head, to which Yukio agitatedly swatted the hand away from his nicely combed hair. “Well then, what did the Vatican have in mind?” Yukio asked, accepting that he couldn’t get out of being assigned to the mission.

”That I do not know, the head of the council gave me this file folder containing the classified information for you to look over. It has all you need to know about the target. They wanted to keep the mission as private as possible and make sure the amount of people who knows about it is to a bare minimum. Privacy measures to ensure we do not attract any unwanted attention, especially to the public eye.” Mephisto explained, handing Yukio the file folder as they turned the corner to start going down the flights of stairs.

”Thank you. But, who will be taking my place if I’m not present for my pupils?” Yukio inquired, the sickening smirk the demon possessed coming back at full force as it was followed with a snicker. “I cannot tell you that information Mr Okumura, as it will deter your focus on the mission. We know well of your priority to ensure your students succeed. But I urge you, trust that I’ll keep everything under lock and key during your absence.” Mephisto grinned wildly, making Yukio really uneasy, but decided to not think about it anymore than he has already. “Alright, when will I be beginning?” Yukio asked as Mephisto turned to stand in front of Yukio and point at him. “Your mission will begin.... right now!” Mephisto clasped his hands together, the grin on his face never faltering as Yukio’s eye twitched.

“Ahem, pardon me. Why was I not informed sooner?” Yukio asked, feeling a headache coming on. “Last minute decision.” Mephisto answered simply. “I haven’t been able to prepare at all, what am I supposed to do?” Yukio sighed. “You needn’t worry Mr Okumura, I have already supplied you with everything that you will need while you are away. It’s in the back of the car.” Mephisto said to Yukio’s relief. “Thank you, I best be going I suppose.” Yukio said, excusing himself as he walked out the door.

“Be careful, Okumura.” Mephisto warned, leaning against the door frame as he watched Yukio get into the car. Yukio merely waved briefly before putting the car into gear and driving off to the address he had been given. ‘Why do they need MY help? There are plenty of people who are equally, if not better suited to this line of duty and kind of work.’ Yukio thought bitterly, gripping the steering wheel as he turned a sharp corner onto the street with the address he was heading to. Fortunately for Yukio, it was still early enough that not too many people were on the road, so traffic was not an issue and he reached his destination in no time.

After parallel parking, Yukio stepped out, his skin being nipped by the early spring morning air. He sighed, adjusting his glasses before going around to the trunk and popping it open. Inside was a suitcase and a cardboard box. Yukio picked up the suitcase and cardboard box and carried it to the door, using the key he was given, he opened up the shop and entered. After putting the cardboard box in the back room along with the suitcase, Yukio took a moment to look around at the shop. In the front corner was a counter with a cash register, behind the counter was an assortment of collectibles and different speciality seeds for exotic plants, combined with brand new books and textbooks for college students. Yukio silently thank the god or entity that allowed him to have something to preoccupy himself with. The main area was filled with rafters holding many different plants and beautiful flowers. On the far side of the shop across from the cash register, the wall was filled with regular seeds, fertilizers, and different gardening tools for basic garden maintenance. At the very front of the shop was a display case, displaying beautiful and colourful exotic plants and flowers of all kinds, some Yukio has never even seen before or even knew they existed until now. At the far back, the wall was lined with shelves of books of all kinds, many being classic manga series that Yukio had caught Yukio’s eye, feeling tempted to read them later in the day once he gets himself settled in.

It was then he realized he had left the folder with all the details of the mission in the passenger side of the car. He sighed before walking out to the car, as he fumbled for the keys to open the passenger door, he caught a whiff of something delicious. Baked goods. Yukio’s stomach growled at the smell, bringing to his attention that he had not eaten breakfast. He looked around, searching for the source of the smell when he looked across the street, and directly across from his temporary shop was a bakery. Yukio decided to grab the folder and then head over for some breakfast, no good working on an empty stomach.

With that in mind, Yukio crossed the street quickly, following the sweet smell. He smiled at the warmth that burst out as he opened the door, a small bell chiming as he did and announcing his arrival. The smell was stronger than ever, and made Yukio wish he wasn’t stuck working in the cold, stale shop with no heaters. “Hello?” Yukio called, hearing some shuffling coming from the back before a girl emerged. “Hi there! What can I get for you?” An eccentric girl bounced out from the back, almost taking Yukio by surprise from the loudness of the girl at such an early hour. When she stopped in front of him, he was surprised at the height difference. She was just under his shoulders by an inch, surprisingly a bit shorter than Shiemi and had bright blue eyes that almost glowed. “Hello, could I get a to go cup of herbal mint tea and a blueberry muffin?” Yukio asked, the girl smiled and nodded excitedly before dashing off to the back again. Yukio decided to sit down on a nearby chair and relax a little, taking this time to look around at the bakery. It had black and white tile flooring, oak wood tables and chairs fitted with soft red corduroy cushions. The walls were a pale vintage pink, there was a large glass display case, showing off beautifully made baked goods of all kinds that Yukio could only imagine what famous local baker made the lovely pastries with such grace and skill. Yukio was jolted from his thoughts when the girl appeared before him, holding out a brown paper bag tied at the top with a red ribbon and a steaming cup of tea.

“Here you are, freshly prepared and made with care!” The girl announced, smiling as Yukio took the paper bag and cup of tea from her. “Thank you, how much will it be?” Yukio asked, putting down the paper bag and cup of tea to feel around for his wallet. “Oh no, it’s on the house. This is how we like to welcome new shop owners to the block.” She said, smiling proudly. “Oh no I couldn’t—“ Yukio had started but the girl held up her hand. “No buts! You will take that tea and blueberry muffin and enjoy the freeness of financial obligation!” The girl stated, saluting Yukio, making Yukio smile a little at the silly behaviour. But he accepted it nonetheless with a smile, and he thanked the girl before leaving the warm little bakery to go back to the flower shop.

Yukio decided he would finally give in and allow himself to relax a bit despite the fact he was on duty, as this mission was mostly a stakeout to keep a watchful eye over the block for anything suspicious. And he would need to gain his bearings within his temporary living arrangement while on the mission. Plus, he was forced to come here. So far, it had been stressful due to the fact the Vatican had not been prepared and had rushed him into it, so he was forced to wait for further information on the target he was seeking. Yukio picked out a pile of interesting books that had caught his eye and settled into the comfy chair that was in the back room, taking a sip of the tea that had just started to cool down enough for him to drink and warm his body up from the cold draft leaking in from the outside. The homey aroma of the blueberry muffin was comforting to him. Yukio was determined to bring the bakery a little bouquet as a thank you sometime, despite the fact the flowers were not his technically, but he has to play the part of a flower shop owner one way or another regardless. Besides, a proper gentleman always returns a favour. Even if that exact gentleman is working undercover as an FBI agent hunting down a demon.

Time skip*

_____

Yukio decided he would go over the details of the suspect and get himself familiarized with the current info on the target. He had all the contents of the file strewn about the desk, photos showing a little but not enough to give Yukio a full understanding of the demon’s features. He had started to arrange the photos a little like a puzzle, putting together which ones looked like a part of the body and where they belonged. At the end, however, Yukio found himself even more confused and further off track than he was before. This demon somehow managed to stay within the same area, yet no one could get a full visual on him.

Yukio decided to not waste more time on trying to figure out what the demon looked like and decided to read up on the info they do have about it and the background. The demon was high class, and was said to wield the deadly blue flames of Satan himself. Fortunately the Vatican had the sword containing the unawakened blue flames heavily guarded, and sealed in a vault that was 500 ft down in the ground.

But that is all that the Vatican knew, the location and origin of the demon is unknown. And though there had been no demonic activity that was linked to the power of the blue flames, the Vatican was hellbent on finding the demon. They needed to track it down and kill it so there was no chance of the blue flames ever coming back in Assiah. Yukio sighed as his eyes drifted over to the roughly complied pictures of the suspect once more, when something bright on one of the photos caught his eye. He brought it closer to inspect, seeing a bright blue object in in the middle of one of the many dark photographs.

At first, Yukio thought it was the glare from some sort of metal reflecting the light of the blue sky. However, upon taking a closer look, Yukio had a reason to doubt his initial conclusion as he felt like it was staring at him. ‘Could those be a pair of blue eyes?’ Yukio thought contemplatively as he stared some more at the pair of blue orbs. They stood out, almost unnaturally, against the darkness of the shadows. But there they were, bright and completely unaffected by the psychics of light. ‘If those are eyes, then whose eyes are they?’ Yukio wondered, searching tirelessly for more hints in the piles of photos until the early hours of the next day.


End file.
